comic_books_in_the_mediafandomcom-20200216-history
PLANET OF THE APES: Dawn of the Planet of the Apes
Planet of the Apes in the Media Marvel Comics in the Media Dark Horse Comics in the Media Independant Comics in the Media Dawn of the Planet of the Apes is an upcoming American science fiction film directed by Matt Reeves and starring Andy Serkis, Gary Oldman, Jason Clarke, and Keri Russell. It is the sequel to the 2011 film Rise of the Planet of the Apes, which began 20th Century Fox's reboot of the original Planet of the Apes series. It is the eighth film in the franchise. The film is scheduled for release on July 11, 2014. TRAILER: PLOT: A montage of news reports show the collapse of human civilization in the wake of the ALZ-113 virus. Ten years later, a middle aged Caesar now leads and governs a new generation of apes in a community in the Redwoods. The group includes his comrades from the ape sanctuary (notably Rocket and Maurice) as well as Koba, the primate formerly experimented on at Genisys. Caesar leads the apes on a hunting party for deer, where his adolescent son, Blue Eyes, is scarred by an attacking grizzly bear. Caesar is summoned to his home in the new ape city in the Muir Woods, where his sick wife has given birth to a newborn son. Blue Eyes and Ash (the son of Rocket) come across a small party of armed survivors in the forest led by a man named Malcolm. In a panic, Carver, holding deep distrust for the apes, shoots and wounds Ash. Caesar decides against retaliation and orders the humans back to where they came from. It is revealed a sizeable amount of humans who are genetically immune to the virus have established a guarded safe-haven inside a semi-built highrise in the heart of post-apocalyptic San Francisco. Caesar preemptively leads the apes to a face-to-face confrontation with the humans at the gates of the highrise where he speaks and orders Malcolm, the safe-haven's co-founder, to not enter the apes' territory ever again. Malcolm convinces the human camp's co-founder and leader Dreyfus to give him three days to make peace with the apes to gain access to a hydroelectric generator at a dam in their territory, which could provide long-term power to the city. Dreyfus is distrustful of the apes and begins to arm the survivors using an abandoned armoury in preparation for war. Meanwhile, Caesar's lieutenant Koba encourages him to wipe the humans out while they are desperate. Seeing prospects for peace, Caesar allows Malcolm access to the dam provided they work unarmed. Time and time again, Caesar is unable to successfully teach Blue Eyes about the humans' capacity for good he witnessed growing up. As Malcolm, his partner Ellie, and son Alexander work on the generator, they form a bond with the apes. Trust comes to a standstill as Carver threatens Caesar's newborn with a concealed weapon, but is later re-established as Ellie helps treat Caesar's sick wife with antibiotics. Carver is ordered to remain in the team's truck until the power is restored. Koba spies on the human armoury and confronts Caesar about his tolerance of the humans. Caesar beats Koba for his insolence but forgives him instead of killing him, causing Koba to secretly make plans to usurp him. Koba steals an assault rifle from the armoury after murdering two human guards. The night power is restored to the city, the humans rejoice and Malcolm's team celebrates with the apes while Koba beats Carver to death and has two of his henchmen set the apes' home alight. In hiding, Koba uses the assault rifle to shoot Caesar as the two lock eyes, presumably killing him as the latter's body falls off a ledge. The ape colony enters a frenzy with the loss of the Alpha Male and Koba takes advantage of the confusion to blame Malcolm's team for Caesar's death and the burning colony, brainwashing Blue Eyes. He orders war with the humans as the only option. Maurice helps Malcolm and his family escape into hiding. Assuming leadership, Koba orders the young and females into hiding and leads the remaining apes to war in San Francisco. The pack overwhelms the armoury and charge the gates of the highrise heavily armed. Despite heavy casualties, Koba's command allows the apes to overrun the highrise and take the humans prisoner as Dreyfus flees underground. Koba encourages the apes to round up all remaining humans. When Ash refuses to kill an unarmed man on Koba's orders, citing Caesar's teachings, Koba kills Ash before Blue Eyes' eyes and rounds up all remaining Caesar sympathizers as prisoners. Malcolm, Ellie, and Alexander find Caesar barely alive and transport him to his former home in San Francisco. A debilitated Caesar informs Malcolm that it was Koba, not Carver, who shot him. Malcolm finds medical supplies for Ellie to operate and brings Blue Eyes back with him to Caesar's home. Caesar and Blue Eyes embrace, update, and forgive each other. Caesar laments he was misguided when thinking apes were better than humans, having now seen what they're capable of and seeing the two are not so different after all. Blue Eyes manages to free the humans and the apes loyal to Caesar while a resting Caesar becomes nostalgic examining mementos from his childhood. The freed apes join Caesar and travel to the summit of the highrise to confront Koba. Dreyfus informs Malcolm that his men have made radio contact with another band of armed survivors who are on their way to fight the apes in San Francisco. While Caesar and Koba battle to establish supremacy, Malcolm unsuccessfully tries to prevent Dreyfus from detonating C-4 explosives underneath the tower. The explosion kills Dreyfus and collapses part of the tower, injuring and killing several apes. As Caesar and others assist the injured, Koba opens fire, wounding Maurice. Caesar gains the upper hand and overpowers Koba, leaving him grasping to a ledge. This time around, Caesar refuses save Koba and lets him fall to his death, claiming that while apes don't kill other apes, Koba has proven he no longer is a true ape. Malcolm informs Caesar that Dreyfus was able to establish communication with other humans, who are sending reinforcements to their location. Both Caesar and Malcolm mourn the lost chance for peace now that war has begun. Caesar tells Malcolm the humans will never forgive the apes for the war they unfortunately started and tells him to leave with his family for safety. As Malcolm slips away into the shadows, Caesar stands tall at dawn before his family and a kneeling mass of apes, ready to lead them into war. Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book Movies Category:Marvel Comics Category:Dark Horse Comics Category:Independent Comics Category:Planet of the Apes Category:Dawn of the Planet of the Apes